Un reino de arena y nubes
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: En su esperada visita a Asgard, Darcy tiene la oportunidad de conocer al fin a Loki, el rechazado invasor de la Tierra. Pero la influencia que él ejerce sobre ella dista mucho de ser positiva, y Darcy se ve ahogada en un mar de sus propias mentiras. Pero, ¿y Loki? ¿Puede ella influir sobre él?


**Como sabéis, falta muy poco para el desenlace de _Placeres prohibidos_, pero antes de que llegue, o****s presento el oneshot-premio número 2 de esta historia. Como sucedió con el primero, _There is a light that never goes out_, propuse a la autora del review número 100 de _Placeres prohibidos_, Melisa Mistick, que escogiese unos versos de una canción que me inspirasen para redactar un oneshot protagonizado por Loki y Darcy. Esos versos, de la canción _'Til kingdom come_, de Coldplay, aparecen al final de este oneshot. Otra inspiración musical fundamental ha sido la banda sonora de la nueva versión de _El gran Gatsby_, sobre todo las canciones _Young and beautiful (DH Orchestral version)_, de Lana del Rey; _Over the love_, de Florence + the Machine; _Into the past__, de Nero, y Kill and run, de Sia. El trailer de Thor: The dark world _también ha ayudado, por supuesto...**

**Espero que os guste esta historia (¡la más larga que he escrito en mucho tiempo!)**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**UN REINO DE ARENA Y NUBES**

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en Midgard, el Padre de Todos se sintió humillado cuando el Consejo de Sabios de Asgard resolvió que no habría manera de reparar el Bifröst sin la colaboración de Loki. El Puente del Arco Iris y su observatorio habían sido construidos eones atrás, mucho antes de que los asgardianos descuidasen su estudio de las ciencias mágicas para dedicar su tiempo a la guerra y el uso de las armas. Como consecuencia de ello, gran parte del conocimiento arcano sobre magia había quedado confinado en polvorientos libros que se apilaban en la Biblioteca del Palacio Real, donde habían permanecido semi-olvidados hasta que el hijo adoptivo de Odín los rescató para convertirse en el hechicero más diestro que aquel Reino había conocido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Asgard no podía permanecer aislada mucho tiempo más. Sus habitantes seguían mirando con superioridad a los demás Reinos, pero eran conscientes de que aquella pequeña muestra de lo sencillo que había resultado incomunicarla constituía una vulnerabilidad que los regentes de otros Reinos no tardarían en aprovechar, eso sin contar con la estrecha relación que unía a Thor con Midgard desde su destierro allí. Aquel pequeño planeta se hallaba bajo su protección, y tanto él como sus futuros súbditos esperaban del heredero al trono que viajase a Midgard con regularidad. Sin embargo, reunir energía suficiente para lograrlo era una tarea demasiado dura para el Padre de Todos. Le obligaba a sumirse en su Sueño hasta que se reponía, y era incapaz de hacerlo a menudo. Era consciente de que la amante humana de su hijo, aquella midgardiana que respondía al nombre de Jane Foster, investigaba la manera de recuperar el enlace entre mundos, pero trabajaba demasiado despacio, incluso para alguien con tanto tiempo por delante como el rey de Asgard. Por eso, cuando finalmente decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y convocó a sus consejeros, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia que ya había planeado peligrosamente sobre su cabeza: iba a tener que recurrir a Loki.

La idea no le seducía, ni a ninguno de sus consejeros, ni siquiera al que lo propuso entre dientes, pero todos sabían que no había otra solución. Descendió personalmente a la celda de cristal mágico donde su otrora hijo cumplía condena por su intento de invadir Midgard valiéndose de un artefacto de inmenso poder y fuerzas alienígenas hostiles tanto a aquel Reino como a Asgard, donde creció. Aquella traición dolía más a Odín que aquel ridículo plan de asesinar a Laufey para demostrarle que era un hijo digno. Podía justificar aquello como cosas de chicos, pero aquella maldad calculada que Loki había desplegado en Midgard revelaba una faceta de su hijo adoptivo que habría preferido ignorar, ya que no parecía haber forma de arrancarla de raíz.

Cada día, Heimdall escoltaba personalmente a Loki desde su celda hasta cualquier punto de Asgard donde se trabajase en la reconstrucción del observatorio, donde permanecía estrechamente vigilado hasta que llegaba su hora de regresar a la celda, hasta donde le acompañaba también Heimdall. Antes de volver a encerrarle, el guardián cacheaba exhaustivamente al príncipe para asegurarse de que no se llevase al interior de la celda ningún objeto que sirviese para liberarle. Odín había encomendado aquella ingrata tarea a Heimdall porque sabía que aún estaba resentido por lo que Loki le había hecho durante su corto reinado, y no había otro vigilante en Asgard más inmune a sus trucos, ni más dispuesto a ser severo con él. Thor se sentía tan dolido con su hermano que rehusaba verle, y Frigga tenía limitado el acceso a él, aunque la traición de Loki había llegado a herir su piedad maternal. Odiado y solitario, el príncipe jotun se mostraba mucho más pacífico e indefenso en aquel momento en que carecía no sólo de aliados, sino de cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudiese albergarse hacia él.

Habían transcurrido unos tres años desde que se soltara del desesperado agarre de Odín sobre el destrozado extremo del Bifröst cuando el nuevo observatorio fue inaugurado y Heimdall recobró su antiguo empleo, por así decirlo, pero él no estuvo presente en la ceremonia de inauguración. No esperaba otra cosa, en realidad, así que se limitó a permanecer recostado sobre la pared de su radiante celda acristalada mientras Thor realizaba su primera visita a Midgard en meses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe regresó con unos visitantes inesperados: sus amigos midgardianos Jane Foster, Erik Servig y Darcy Lewis. Los reyes, los Tres Guerreros y Sif esperaron en la salida del observatorio a aquellos tres humanos que miraron a su alrededor con expresiones decididamente atónitas. Aunque hubiesen conocido a Thor y a sus amigos, y aunque estuviesen al tanto de algunos misterios del Universo que resultaban aún ignotos para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de su mismo Reino, nada les había preparado para contemplar la gloria de Asgard con sus propios ojos. Les costó un rato acostumbrarse a tanta belleza para dedicarse a saludar a los Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun y Sif, a quienes habían visto combatir en Puente Antiguo, y a los propios padres de Thor. Jane contó con una atención especial, claro, tratándose de la amante del príncipe heredero, y de camino a palacio los tres midgardianos fueron objetivo de muchas miradas, algunas más curiosas que otras, pero en ningún modo hostiles. La astrofísica fue saludada como prometida de Thor por varios asgardianos, y no pudo evitar intercambiar miradas de sorpresa con su asistente Darcy. ¿Compromiso? ¿Quién hablaba de compromiso después de más de un año sin verse? ¿Cómo podía aquella gente tan longeva tener tanta prisa?

Lo primero que hicieron en palacio fue asignar a cada uno de los visitantes un dormitorio que dejaba a la altura del betún a cualquier suite presidencial de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo. Los armarios estaban repletos de vestimentas tan hermosas que quitaban el hipo, y los midgardianos podían pedir cualquier cosa que deseasen. Darcy supuso, en cuanto dejó su pequeña mochila de cuero en uno de los sillones de su cuarto, que un enchufe donde cargar su iPod sería demasiado pedir.

No pudo resistir la tentación de husmear el todos los rincones. Había un tocador que parecía esculpido en una única y enorme pieza de malaquita de un rabioso verde, repleto de frascos de cristal tallado que parecían contener maquillajes y perfumes. Había una mesa de madera oscura, parecida a la caoba, sobre la que reposaban varios libros de aspecto muy antiguo, encuadernados en piel y redactados en unas apretadas grafías que no era capaz de descifrar. Sobre la misma mesa, un escritorio en realidad, había preparadas varias hojas de algo parecido al papiro, listas para usar, y junto a ellas se encontraba un delicado tintero de oro puro en el que se hundía una afilada pluma de ave para escribir. La cama era enorme, mullida y con dosel, como la de una princesa. Las cortinas de la misma, de seda verde y azul, rematadas con flecos dorados, tenían pinta de valer más que todo el instrumental de laboratorio de la Universidad Culver. El armario era un mueble enorme y estaba repleto de ropa: delicados vestidos de la batista más suave imaginable, chales de seda, capas de piel, cinturones enjoyados, sandalias de tiras finas y unos zapatos que harían llorar de envidia a Paris Hilton. Darcy fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de hacerle una foto al interior del armario, aunque no pudo subirla a Facebook porque al parecer el 3G no funcionaba en Asgard.

Tras unos breves golpes en la puerta, entraron dos doncellas que, sin mediar palabra, escogieron un conjunto completo para ella y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa. Todavía se estaba planteando si hablaría su idioma cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin llamadas, y Jane entró en el dormitorio en un revuelo de telas azules. Darcy tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que era un vestido. Jane con un vestido. Whoah. Asgard era verdaderamente mágico.

-Deberías sacarte una foto y enviársela a tu madre –le dijo-. Le haría mucha ilusión.

La astrofísica echó un vistazo a sus ropas, como si hubiese olvidado que alguien se las había puesto (porque para Darcy era evidente que Jane no se había metido ahí dentro por propia voluntad) y protestó:

-No es el mejor momento para bromear.

-Sinceramente, dudo mucho que encontremos un momento para bromear en este sitio a menos que lo creemos nosotros –declaró Darcy.

Las doncellas siguieron vistiéndola, y la joven siguió sin saber si es que no las entendían o si sencillamente estaban muy acostumbradas a que la gente actuase como si no estuviesen allí. Estaban embutiendo a Darcy en un vestido de color granate no muy distinto al de Jane, aunque el suyo se ceñía más al pecho y tenía un bonito escote cuadrado. Mirándose en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina del dormitorio, la chica tuvo que reconocer que le sentaba bastante bien.

-¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que yo también me lleve al huerto a un sexy asgardiano? –Preguntó.

-Darcy, _por favor_ –gruñó Jane, que se había sentado en un sillón vacío, pero que no parecía menos histérica.

Una de las doncellas le indicó que se sentase para poder cepillarle el pelo, pero consciente de que su amiga haría algo bastante agresivo si no conseguía hablar con ella a solas, Darcy le indicó que se ocuparía ella, y las dos doncellas salieron del dormitorio con apenas un rumor de telas procedente de sus largas faldas. Darcy apartó su mochila para tomar asiento frente a Jane. Aquel sencillo gesto pareció calmarla un poco. Sólo un poco.

-¿Les has oído llamarme "la prometida de Thor"? –Preguntó.

-Sí –contestó Darcy, sin alterarse. Le parecía precipitado, sobre todo después de no haberse visto en tanto tiempo, pero bueno, había visto cosas peores, como sus amigos Beth y Jimmy decidiendo que eran almas gemelas justo después de acostarse durante su viaje a Las Vegas del verano anterior y casándose al día siguiente en una capilla, disfrazados de Elvis y Priscilla.

-¿Cómo voy a sacar a Thor de su error? –Preguntó Jane, y Darcy no tuvo claro si se lo preguntaba a sí misma o a ella.

-Pero le quieres, ¿no? –Preguntó a su vez, algo confusa.

-Claro –Jane la miró como si hubiese preguntado si la Tierra era redonda.

Darcy se encogió de hombros:

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? El problema con los hombres suele estar con que den el "sí, quiero". Deberías considerarte afortunada de tenerlo asegurado.

-¡Pero yo no quiero casarme todavía! Tengo mucho que investigar, no puedo dedicarle a un hogar el tiempo que requiere, y por Dios, ¿te imaginas a Thor haciendo las tareas de la casa? –Resultaba obvio que Jane le había dado muchas, pero que muchas vueltas a todo aquello.

-Me lo imagino aporreando los electrodomésticos hasta que funcionen –Darcy trató de disimular la risa en su voz-. Y a propósito, creo que aquí dicen "por Odín". Deberías ser más respetuosa con la fe de la familia de tu chico.

Jane la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te importaría tomarte esto con seriedad? Tengo verdaderos problemas, ¿sabes?

-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento, cálmate –Darcy se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón con aire relajado-. No sé, si tanto te preocupa, habla con Thor. Pregúntale lo que opina sobre el tema.

Un vistazo a la expresión de Jane le desveló que la idea no le parecía tan sencilla de ejecutar. Darcy lo tenía muy claro, porque aunque conocía poco a Thor, le parecía un tipo comprensivo. Sin embargo, Jane no lo tenía tan claro. Ella sabría, era su chico. O su prometido, según todo Asgard. La chica tuvo la tentación de decírselo a Jane para reírse un poco de su cara, pero decidió no correr ese riesgo. No quería que le sacase los ojos antes de la cena.

Y hablando de la cena, Darcy se dio cuenta de que estaba famélica. Le costó convencer a Jane de que fuesen a buscar a Erik para bajar al suntuoso comedor donde se celebraría el festín de bienvenida, pero al final fueron los tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y dime, ¿dónde tenéis escondido al psico-killer? -A Jane se le fue el vino por el otro lado al oír la pregunta de Darcy y se puso a toser. La habría ahogado.

La chica estaba sentada al lado de Fandral, que le había dedicado toda clase de piropos y florituras y que estaba encantado de contar con las atenciones de la midgardiana, a la que ya había echado el ojo, inevitablemente, cuando fueron a Midgard en busca de Thor, aunque las circunstancias habían impedido que desplegase su magia con ella. Afortunadamente, tenía la oportunidad de remediarlo en aquella visita de Darcy y los demás a Asgard, y además estaba algo achispada debido al vino.

-¿Te refieres a Loki? –Preguntó Fandral, meloso e ignorando deliberadamente la severa mirada de Hogun. Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Está encarcelado en una celda especial. La diseñé personalmente para reducir al máximo el riesgo de fuga anulando sus habilidades mágicas por completo.

Sif puso los ojos en blanco mientras su amigo se adjudicaba el éxito de la celda de Loki, pero a continuación echó un vistazo a Thor. El dios del trueno no perdía detalle de la conversación entre Darcy y Fandral, pero no parecía afectado por las palabras de ambos. Por suerte éstas no alcanzaban a Odín y Frigga, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la larga mesa, rodeados de cortesanos. Sif dudaba que ellos fuesen tan indulgentes con la midgardiana, aunque fuese una invitada y amiga de Thor. Loki aún era un tema espinoso en palacio.

-Darcy –habló de repente Thor. Los ojos del grupo se fijaron en él-, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu interés en mi hermano?

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros antes de responder:

-Vi el ataque a Nueva York en televisión. Pensé que te mataría, que os mataría a todos los Vengadores. Nunca antes había pasado tanto miedo por otra persona, Thor, ni siquiera cuando luchaste contra el Destructor. A fin de cuentas, no deja de ser una especie de máquina. Pero ese Loki, él es… es real –vaciló un instante, poniendo en orden sus ideas por encima de la bruma en que el vino había envuelto sus pensamientos-. Erik me contó que era adorado y temido como el dios de las mentiras por los antiguos vikingos. Supuse que, igual que tú en realidad _eres_ el dios del trueno, él se guardaría un montón de trucos en la manga con los que sería capaz de acabar con todos y cada uno de vosotros. No te ofendas, pero no me siento del todo segura sabiendo que está en el mismo edificio que nosotros, aunque esté enjaulado.

Thor cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, y por un instante, Darcy temió que se hubiese enfadado con ella. Se dio cuenta de que la última parte de su comentario había sido excesivamente prepotente, y lo lamentó de inmediato. Sin embargo, el asgardiano respondió con voz queda:

-Comprendo tus reservas. Las acciones de mi hermano causaron un gran daño en Midgard, y yo mismo provoqué grandes destrozos en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando le combatía. Pero puedo asegurarte que allí donde está custodiado ahora resulta inofensivo. No obstante, si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

Darcy no esperaba aquel ofrecimiento, y se dio cuenta de que no podía negarse, sobre todo no después de lo que había dicho. Así que asintió con la cabeza e imitó a Thor cuando éste se levantó. El dios del trueno se excusó antes de abandonar el comedor con Darcy pisándole los talones. Le siguió cuando cruzó una imponente puerta de un dorado más oscuro y desvaído que el resto del reluciente palacio, y descendió tras él la amplia pero sombría escalera que parecía conducir a las mismas entrañas del mundo. Los efectos del vino se desvanecían de la mente de Darcy mientras bajaba por aquella escalera cuyo final no podía ver.

Al final de la misma había una enorme sala muy oscura y allí, al fondo de la sala, se hallaba una pequeña habitación cuadrada. Estaba enmarcada por macizos pilares con numerosos símbolos grabados. La luz más intensa de la sala procedía del interior de aquella habitación, que tenía dos paredes blancas, de manera que la luz parecía más intensa, mientras que las otras dos eran de cristal. Thor y Darcy se aproximaron a una de ellas, y la joven se percató de que los pasos del dios del trueno se volvían más pesados a medida que se acercaban. Se detuvo a poca distancia del cristal, y entonces Darcy vio al maníaco que había atacado la Tierra al frente de hordas alienígenas sedientas de sangre. No obstante, imponía bastante menos que entonces, pues su flamante armadura había sido sustituida por ropas sencillas de color verde y su cabello, sin aquel casco con cuernos, caía lacio y despeinado a ambos lados de su rostro. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Darcy habría sentido compasión, pero él se aseguró de que no lo hiciese al dirigirse a Thor con tono burlón:

-¿Me extrañabas o sólo querías enseñarle a tu amiguita lo que cazaste en su mundo?

Thor apretó la mandíbula, pero no respondió, y Darcy se sintió mal por haberle abocado a llevarla allí abajo. Llevaba cinco segundos al otro lado del cristal que encerraba a Loki y ya le odiaba.

-¡Eh! –Golpeó el cristal con la palma abierta, sobresaltando a Thor, aunque Loki sólo la miró ladeando levemente la cabeza, como lo haría si hubiera descubierto que su perro podía dar la patita cuando se lo pedían-. Que sepas que me ha traído cuando le pedí que me mostrara al perdedor más grande de todo Asgard. Supongo que es por ser tan imbécil. Felicidades.

No se quedó a ver cómo la expresión de Loki se convertía en una máscara de ira y odio, pues giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó de vuelta al salón. Tampoco vio cómo alzaba Thor las cejas antes de seguirla escaleras arriba.

Antes de volver a entrar en el comedor, Darcy se volvió hacia Thor y se disculpó con rostro compungido:

-Me he pasado, lo siento –sacudió la cabeza-. Me he dado cuenta de que Loki no es el tema más popular de Asgard, y me he portado fatal. Estoy muy arrepentida, Thor, de verdad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Está bien, Darcy. Es natural que quisieras verle. Y aunque sea incómodo hablar de él, no podemos ignorarlo eternamente. Además, has conseguido algo que a nosotros nos ha resultado imposible durante mucho tiempo. Has logrado que muestre una emoción más allá de autocomplacencia y apatía, que son los únicos estados de ánimo que ha demostrado durante meses, como si se regodeara en las emociones y reacciones negativas que causaba en todos nosotros.

Sus palabras hicieron que la joven alzase las cejas:

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-No, te aseguro que es verdad. En cuanto nos retiremos del comedor pienso contárselo a mis padres –ante la expresión alarmada de Darcy, él rió quitándole hierro al asunto-. No te preocupes, no van a enfadarse porque le hayas enfurecido. Puede que hasta te lo agradezcan.

-Si tú lo dices… -masculló ella.

No conocía mucho a Odín y a Frigga, o mejor dicho, no les conocía nada, pero sospechaba que no eran de esa clase de gente a la que te gusta ver enfadada. Thor volvió a soltar una risotada y acarició el pelo de Darcy. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del comedor, la chica comentó:

-A propósito, deberías hablar con Jane sobre el tema del compromiso.

Thor lanzó una mirada a Darcy antes de asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. Acto seguido, los dos entraron en el comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darcy no durmió muy bien aquella noche. Tras su regreso de las mazmorras, los Tres Guerreros (en especial Fandral, con Volstagg añadiendo detalles objetivos en algún que otro punto) la pusieron al corriente de quién era Loki antes de convertirse en un invasor interespacial agresivo que había intentado hacer de la Tierra su patio de juegos particular. Si en algo estuvieron de acuerdo los dos guerreros, y tanto Hogun como Sif lo confirmaron, fue en que Loki había poseído desde siempre una rara clase de encanto con el que conseguía embaucar fácilmente a los demás, motivo por el que, antes incluso de su traición, no eran pocos lo asgardianos que desconfiaban a menudo de él. Todo eso tenía pinta de ser verdad, no sólo porque lograse unificar las opiniones de unas personas tan dispares o porque coincidiese con las leyendas que Erik le había contado, sino porque fue Loki lo que le robó el sueño aquella noche. Durmió a trompicones, y él apareció en sus sueños, que a veces fueron pesadillas. Amanecía cuando Darcy se preguntaba, tendida en la cama con los ojos abiertos, por qué demonios no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel jotun de aspecto andrajoso.

Durante los días siguientes, Thor y sus amigos llevaron a Jane, Darcy y Erik por todo Asgard, mostrándoles sus maravillas. Fandral siguió cortejando descaradamente a Darcy, que se sintió un tanto incómoda por rechazar a un tipo que le dedicaba tantas atenciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que se comportaba igual con todas. Todas las noches había festines, y después Thor y Jane se retiraban, en teoría para escrutar el cielo con el telescopio que Jane había traído consigo, y a Darcy no le cabía duda de que lo hacían… pero no era lo único, seguro. No obstante, Thor sacó un momento para ella, y completó con algunos detalles muy personales la historia de Loki que Fandral le había expuesto durante la primera cena. Y mientras tanto, Darcy se dio cuenta de que su mente vagaba hasta Loki en cualquier instante en que su cerebro no se entretenía con los paisajes indescriptiblemente hermosos, las narraciones de gestas por parte de los Tres Guerreros, la deliciosa comida o la conversación con cualquiera de los amigos de Thor, o con él mismo. Al principio, la joven pudo justificarse con el sencillo argumento de que aquel tipo había tratado de conquistar la Tierra por las bravas, pero después de varios días empezó a mosquearse consigo misma. Acabó llegando a la conclusión de que la celda no resultaba tan aislante de magia como los asgardianos pensaban, y que Loki le había lanzado un conjuro para que no pudiese dejar de pensar en él. ¿Que con qué fin? Y ella qué sabía, Loki era el psicópata retorcido, no ella.

Por eso, transcurridos unos diez días de su primera visita, Darcy se aprovechó de su libertad total para recorrer el palacio para volver a bajar a las mazmorras. Loki parecía leer un ajado volumen encuadernado en piel marrón muy oscura, casi negra, y dado que no hizo ademán alguno de ocultarlo en cuanto la joven se presentó bajo la luz que procedía del techo de su prisión, Darcy dedujo que tenía permiso para tenerlo allí. Las facciones del jotun parecieron endurecerse cuando reconoció a la impertinente midgardiana, pero no hizo gesto alguno que delatase la menor agresividad. Ella cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y se le quedó mirando con bastante descaro. Lucía un vestido amarillo con una aplicación de rosas rojas a modo de cinturón. El color era tan brillante que casi le hería los ojos bajo la neutra luz de su celda. No obstante, no dijo ni una palabra. Airada, Darcy fue la primera en hablar:

-Está bien, desembucha: ¿qué me has hecho?

Loki esbozó media sonrisa que no atenuó cierta sorpresa genuina al preguntar:

-¿A ti? ¿_Yo_?

-¡No consigo dejar de pensar en ti! –Protestó Darcy, y en cuanto lo hubo dicho se ruborizó violentamente. Había sonado muy diferente a lo que ella esperaba.

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó y adquirió un matiz claramente malévolo.

-Me encantaría decir que me siento halagado, pero creo que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de decir una mentira tan desvergonzada. Al fin y al cabo, los midgardianos no sois mucho mejores que el ganado.

Humillada, Darcy se acercó al cristal:

-Eres la criatura más repulsiva que existe.

El jotun se puso en pie y se aproximó al cristal que les separaba. Ella tuvo la tentación de retroceder, pero se obligó a quedarse en el mismo sitio. A fin de cuentas, aquella celda era a prueba de magia. Mientras Loki estuviese al otro lado, estaría a salvo. Y entonces, ante sus ojos, él cambió. Su piel fue cambiando de color, como si estuviese enfermo, hasta adquirir una tonalidad completamente azul, con líneas simétricas grabadas en su piel, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y brillantes. El aire se detuvo en la garganta de la joven cuando la metamorfosis se hubo completado y los ojos rojos se clavaron en ella.

-Si vas a insultarme, hazme un favor, sé creativa. Dime algo hiriente, algo que no me diría a mí mismo.

A Darcy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se alejó del cristal, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la forma jotun de Loki. Cuando Thor le contó la verdad sobre su hermano adoptado, olvidó mencionar que podía resultar tan impactante. Pero en su mirada percibió el genuino desprecio que sentía por aquella forma, y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle dicho eso.

-Lo… lo siento, n-no pretendía… -comenzó a disculparse torpemente.

Se detuvo al oír una carcajada sardónica. Había apartado la mirada de Loki, y cuando volvió a mirarle, había recuperado su aspecto normal y se reía abiertamente de ella.

-Mujeres –comentó con gesto petulante-. Nunca cambiaréis. Os dejáis llevar por la compasión, os miran con cara de lástima y caéis rendidas. No comprendo por qué en todos los Reinos se ensalza vuestra complejidad. A mí me parecéis criaturas extremadamente simples.

Darcy frunció los labios ante su pulla. Se había burlado de ella.

Loki regresó al banco donde había estado sentado y retomó su postura, aunque una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción adornaba su rostro. La joven volvió a cruzar los brazos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna.

-¿Te sientes satisfecho sólo por haberte metido con una chica? Perdona que me sienta decepcionada, pero esperaba otra cosa de ti. Me habían prevenido bastante en contra del gran dios de las mentiras y el caos –imprimió a su tono un evidente tono de burla al mencionar el título de Loki.

Él estrechó ligeramente los ojos.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer gran cosa aquí encerrado –admitió con un marcado aire de falsa resignación.

-Bueno, ya sabes por qué estás aquí, para empezar –replicó Darcy.

-Oh, sí, lo sé –dijo Loki-. Y créeme, la próxima vez no repetiré los errores que me abocaron a la derrota. Será la gente como tú la que esté enjaulada.

-Eso te gustaría –dijo Darcy, dando a su voz un matiz escéptico.

El jotun volvió a sonreír, aunque esa vez su sonrisa adquirió un gesto maliciosamente travieso.

-Oh, sí –dijo-. Eso me gustaría _mucho_.

Darcy le sostuvo la mirada, hipnotizada por las implicaciones que su inocente comentario había adquirido en apenas un segundo. Pero si Loki esperaba que se escandalizase como una virgen aterrorizada, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué no me sorprende que te vaya ese rollo? Oh, claro. Porque eres un maldito perturbado –fue su reacción.

Él separó los labios para volver a atacarla, pero en aquel momento apareció Thor a su espalda. Miró alternativamente a Darcy y a Loki, a ella con incomprensión y a él con el ceño fruncido. La joven se devanaba los sesos buscando una explicación a su presencia en las mazmorras, pero Loki se le adelantó, respondiendo por ella:

-La dama tenía algunas preguntas para mí.

Darcy se quedó boquiabierta ante la frase, y miró de reojo a Thor, que a su vez la miraba a ella, esperando que confirmase o negase aquella afirmación.

-Es cierto –dijo, pues lo era.

-¿No era algo que yo pudiera responder? –Quiso saber Thor.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar:

-Esto… no. Era sobre la reconstrucción del Bifröst. Jane estuvo investigando la formación de un posible portal, pero vosotros recreasteis el vuestro antes de que completase sus estudios. Me figuro que la tendrás muy ocupada, así que querría recopilar cierta información para cuando regresemos.

Hubo un instante en que temió que no se lo creería, pero finalmente el dios del trueno cedió:

-Está bien. Pero no te quedes aquí demasiado tiempo –lanzó una breve mirada de advertencia a Loki a través del cristal-. Cenaremos dentro de poco.

-De acuerdo. ¡Ah! Y Thor –ya de camino, él se volvió cuando Darcy le llamó-, no le digas nada a Jane. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado respirar hasta que le oyó abandonar la mazmorra. Apoyó la espalda en el cristal de la prisión y suspiró. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? No alcanzaba a comprender de qué manera se alió con Loki para ocultarle cosas a Thor, para empezar a _mentirle_. Había empezado él, claro. ¿No era él el dios de las mentiras?

-¿Por qué has tenido que meterte? –Le recriminó al darse la vuelta-. Iba a decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Que ocupo tus pensamientos día y noche? –Lo dejó caer de una manera tan casual que Darcy se molestó-. De todas formas, has tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Lo que yo he dicho no era mentira, sólo era poco preciso. Ahora tendrás que venir _cada día _para cubrir tu propia historia, porque la información que quieres sobre el Bifröst es muy compleja, y no has traído nada para escribir, ¿verdad?

Le mataría si no fuera inmortal (¿lo era?). Loki tenía razón, y Darcy le odió por ello. Sin embargo, sacó energía de aquel odio para echarle en cara:

-Pues tú no pareces disgustado ante la idea de tener que verme todos los días a partir de hoy.

Él se encogió de hombros:

-Quizá esté aburrido. Ya te he dicho antes que eres muy simple. La gente simple es la mejor distracción.

Darcy hizo una mueca y se marchó sin despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No empezó a ir todos los días, pero sí cada dos. Y empezó a llevar material de escritura, del que por suerte disponía en su dormitorio, para anotar las largas aclaraciones sobre la energía y su manipulación para restaurar el Bifröst, aunque Darcy sospechaba que era todo palabrería, que se lo estaba inventando todo sólo para fastidiarla. E incluso aunque fuera verdad, dudaba mucho que Jane encontrara aquellas divagaciones de utilidad. La astrofísica trabajaba con complejas fórmulas y algoritmos, y las explicaciones de Loki no se parecían en nada a eso. Eso sí, además de transcribir las peroratas del jotun, Darcy y él discutían constantemente. Llevaba un par de semanas siguiendo aquel ritmo cuando la joven se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que pasaba las horas anhelando el momento en que bajaría a las mazmorras para ver a Loki. La segunda era que ya no discutían tanto como antes. Tampoco es que él se explayase contándole cosas del Bifröst. Sencillamente, Darcy llegaba allí, se sentaba en el suelo y _charlaban_.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Se preguntó si había habido cambios en alguno de los dos, si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Apenas había sarcasmo en las frases que intercambiaban, y aunque Darcy era plenamente consciente de que no se podía confiar en el dios de las mentiras, no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Tenía aquella expresión tan plácida cuando charlaba con ella, pero sus ojos tenían aquella chispa artera que no había vuelto a estallar. Sencillamente estaba ahí, formando parte de él. Sólo a veces él ejercitaba la parte malévola de su intelecto para dejar caer algún comentario malicioso sobre alguno de los asgardianos que ella conocía, y Darcy se reía sin más. Creía que le iba conociendo, pero lo único de lo que podía estar segura con él era de que se trataba de un maestro del engaño. Por lo que sabía, podía estar embaucándola para tratar de escapar.

Aquello tenía que terminar.

Aquel día, al bajar a las mazmorras, no llevaba consigo papel ni pluma. Iba a ser muy clara con Loki, le diría que no podía volver. Ignoró deliberadamente el nudo que se le formó en la garganta mientras cavilaba sobre aquellas palabras de camino a la celda.

Dentro de su celda acristalada, Loki no tenía más que lo necesario, que era muy poco, por lo que Darcy se preguntó cómo lo había hecho para conseguir que su cabello tuviese un aspecto menos caótico aquella tarde. Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas irónicas a través del cristal, y si reparó en que ella no había llevado consigo nada para escribir, no lo mencionó. Aquello le dio mala espina. Loki nunca pasaba nada por alto. No esperó a que él pronunciase alguna de sus frases teñidas con sarcástico desdén; se le adelantó y dijo una mentira:

-Mañana volvemos a casa. He venido a despedirme.

El rostro de Loki cambió levemente de expresión: la sonrisa desapareció, y frunció el ceño mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, como planteando una pregunta silenciosa. Durante unos segundos, pareció genuinamente sorprendido de no haberse enterado antes de que Darcy se lo dijera, en la mente de ella se mezcló el temor a que Loki descubriera que había mentido con su propia confusión, ya que no comprendía por qué había dicho eso en vez de exponer el verdadero motivo por el que creía que no debía volver a hablar con él.

Hubo unos instantes de angustioso silencio que Loki rompió al decir:

-Te desearía buen viaje, pero es una fórmula de cortesía innecesaria teniendo en cuenta que regresarás mediante el Bifröst, y no hay medio más seguro. Tu amiga Jane lo sabrá si lee las notas que has tomado durante estas semanas.

Por primera vez, Darcy se planteó que quizá todo lo que le había contado, lo que ella había transcrito, era el verdadero funcionamiento de la magia de Loki. Se sintió un poco culpable por haber dudado de él, pero se obligó a no pensar en él de aquella manera. Que hubiese hecho exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, sin trucos, no le convertía automáticamente en una buena persona. ¿O acaso había olvidado por qué estaba encerrado allí abajo? Darcy sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, y se apresuró a decir:

-En cualquier caso, llegó el momento de decir adiós.

Entonces él se puso en pie, algo que hacía pocas veces durante su confinamiento, o por lo menos durante las veces que ella había estado allí, y se acercó al cristal. A Darcy todavía le impresionaba lo alto que era.

-Eso es frío incluso para mí –sentenció Loki, con media sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero a diferencia de él, su expresión era grave. Se permitió inspirar y espirar un par de veces antes de acortar el espacio entre la celda y ella con dos decididas zancadas, ponerse de puntillas y besar el cristal.

-¿Mejor así? Adiós, Loki.

Se marchó con rápidos pasos, sin darle tiempo a replicar, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y la incredulidad por sus propios actos aún bulléndole en las venas. Él, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil, apoyando un brazo en aquel cristal que delimitaba su nuevo espacio vital y contemplando la señal púrpura que había dejado el pintalabios de Darcy en la superficie transparente. Podía decir que estaba genuinamente atónito por aquella reacción, y es que si algo podía decirse de aquella midgardiana era que tenía la capacidad nada habitual de sorprenderle. Reposó la frente en el cristal, centímetros por encima de la marca de pintalabios, y se rió de sí mismo al descubrirse lamentando que ella se marchase de Asgard. Su risa fue baja y sarcástica al principio, pero fue subiendo de nivel, hasta que se oyó reír como un auténtico maníaco, que era exactamente lo que todos pensaban que era: le habían colgado el cartel de desequilibrado y le habían escondido allí abajo, donde no podía hacer daño a nadie, ningún ciudadano podía verle y servía de recordatorio a la familia real de que no debían adoptarse mascotas de otras especies.

Pero él no era ningún perturbado, creyesen los asgardianos lo que creyesen. Sólo era un hombre que buscaba obtener lo que deseaba, lo que sabía que merecía, que era algo más que un discreto segundo plano por detrás de Thor. Y en aquel momento, lo que deseaba llevaba un vestido turquesa y le había dejado un beso en su celda antes de corretear escaleras arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darcy sabía que se había buscado un problema cuando le dijo a Loki que regresaba a la Tierra. Estaba segura de que él no tardaría demasiado en descubrir la verdad, y la única manera de evitarlo era abandonando realmente Asgard. Pero como no quería contarles todo lo que había pasado entre Loki y ella a Thor y los demás, se limitó a expresar su deseo de volver a casa de la forma más infantil posible. Jane se enfadó con ella, y mucho, por ser tan caprichosa, y Erik trató de hacerla entrar en razón para prolongar su estancia en el Reino Eterno, aunque llevaban allí más de un mes y él también estaba deseando volver. Pero Jane y Thor estaban a punto de sellar definitivamente su compromiso, e iba a celebrarse una gran fiesta para conmemorarlo. Darcy exclamó, obstinada, que no quería ir, y hasta Thor se molestó con ella por haber herido los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Al final, la joven se vio haciendo su equipaje pocas horas antes de que comenzase la fiesta. Por culpa de su comportamiento, esta vez no estaba invitada, y amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras se arrepentía de todas y cada una de las mentiras que había contado desde que bajó a solas a las mazmorras por primera vez. Loki le había hecho eso, la había convertido en una verdadera mentirosa. Antes de conocerle, Darcy podía enorgullecerse de ser una persona franca con todo el mundo, pero descender allí había sido como descubrirle la existencia misma de los embustes. De alguna manera, el primero de todos ellos había encadenado muchos más, y aquella bola de nieve había rodado ladera abajo, haciéndose más grande por el camino. Reconocer una mentira había implicado tener que hacer lo mismo con todas las demás, y Darcy no estaba lista para golpearse el pecho entonando un _mea culpa _que cambiaría inevitablemente la manera en que la miraban las personas que más le importaban. Aunque a decir verdad, sus mentiras ya habían hecho un gran trabajo en aquel campo.

Se sentía muy rara volviendo a llevar sus vaqueros, su jersey y su gorro de lana. Había viajado a Asgard ligera de equipaje, y de regreso lo único que pesaba más eran sus remordimientos. Ya se había colgado la mochila del hombro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Darcy se giró con rapidez, esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que se tratase de alguno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, se trataba de una doncella desvaída, que musitó una frase casi inaudible al depositar sobre una de las mesas del dormitorio un platillo de oro labrado sobre el que descansaba un sobre de papel. La joven atravesó el dormitorio y, con dedos temblorosos, lo abrió. En su interior había una sola hoja, y en el centro de la misma había dos cortas frases, escritas con trazos preciosistas:

"_Basta de mentiras. Son cosa mía."_

Notó cómo le fallaba la respiración. Sabía perfectamente quién era el autor de aquella carta. Al final, no había conseguido marcharse antes de que él se enterara. Pero eso no la detendría, resolvió. Llegados a aquel punto, sólo podía huir hacia delante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado casi un año desde que abandonó Asgard completamente sola, y había retomado su vida lo mejor que había podido: asistiendo a sus clases, trabajando en la emisora de radio local y saliendo con sus amigos de la carrera. Un par de semanas después de su regreso, recibió una llamada de Erik comunicándole que estaban de regreso en Nuevo México. La fecha de la boda se había fijado para dieciocho meses más tarde, y hasta entonces, Thor iba a vivir en la Tierra; quería conocer en profundidad aquel reino que había decidido proteger. El tono en la voz del científico no sugería, en absoluto, que Thor, Jane o él mismo siguiesen enfadados con Darcy; de hecho, Erik le dijo que querían volver a verla. Ella se negó. Le asustaba el momento de dar explicaciones, que, sin lugar a dudas, acabaría llegando. Él no insistió, pero siguió llamándola periódicamente.

Sus amigos nunca averiguaron qué había pasado exactamente durante aquel último mes de prácticas en Nuevo México, donde creían que había estado, pero no les pasó desapercibido el talante taciturno de Darcy tras su regreso. Intentaron por todos los medios que les contase algo, que les explicase lo que había sucedido, pero ella no soltaba prenda. Se esforzaba, eso sí, por mostrarse lo más alegre posible, pues tampoco quería aguarles la fiesta, y ante todo, no volvió a mentir.

Aquella noche tuvo que poner toda la carne en el asador para evitar que aquella melancolía casi crónica estropease la velada al grupo. Celebraban el cumpleaños de las gemelas Alice y Siobhan, así que la ocasión merecía aquel esfuerzo. Darcy consiguió unirse al jolgorio general sin herir los sentimientos de nadie. Sin embargo, llegó un momento, hacia la una de la madrugada, en que no pudo aguantar más, y se excusó para salir a tomar el aire. Estaban en un bar cercano al campus, y aunque la brisa aún era cálida a aquellas alturas de octubre, Darcy se sintió aliviada al salir a la calle y respirar.

-¿Demasiada gente para tu gusto?

Aquella voz, que no le resultaba desconocida, hizo que se diera la vuelta y escrutase la calle bajo la luz de las farolas.

-¿…Loki? –Preguntó, insegura por si su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

Él pareció materializarse bajo la sombra casi inescrutable que arrojaban los árboles medio desnudos. Vestía a la usanza de la Tierra, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y su aspecto era decididamente relajado. Darcy le contempló mucho más tranquila de lo que creyó que estaría cuando fantaseó con aquello: con encontrárselo de manera fortuita en la Tierra, aunque sabía que su encuentro era de todo menos fortuito, y su presencia allí no podía constituir buenas noticias para nadie.

-Una vez me preguntaste qué te había hecho para que no pudieses dejar de pensar en mí –dijo él, con gesto calmo-. Debo decirte, Darcy, que no sé qué fue lo que hice, pero en cualquier caso, tú me lo hiciste luego a mí.

Ella notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas, pero preguntó:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No me costó mucho imaginarme que esa despedida tuya tan melodramática era una actuación. No te ofendas, pero tienes mucho que aprender. La buena noticia es que he venido hasta aquí para ser tu maestro.

Darcy enarcó una ceja, olvidando momentáneamente sus temores, y preguntó, no sin cierta ironía:

-¿Has escapado de tu celda sólo para enseñarme a fingir y engañar? Porque lamento decirte que he dejado el negocio.

Loki avanzó unos pasos, acortando el espacio entre ellos.

-Bueno, escapar no ha sido nada fácil, pero si estás tan segura de que no me quieres aquí, yo mismo cerraré la puerta de mi propia celda.

La joven parpadeó con sorpresa:

-¿Qué estás tramando? –Preguntó.

-Nada, en realidad. Aunque comprendo que te cueste creerme –admitió Loki.

Claro que le costaba creerle. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos en Asgard no pesaba más en una balanza hipotética que todos sus crímenes en su frenética semana de visita en la Tierra con planes para invadirla. Pero había algo en él que parecía un poco distinto. Darcy no iría tan lejos como para apostar a que ese cambio le hubiese convertido en otra persona, pero había algo más. El cambio era más sutil, como si fuera capaz de ejercer un control sobre sí mismo al que había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, el jotun añadió:

-Por eso te ofrezco la posibilidad de que seas tú quien decida si me quieres aquí o no. Darcy –cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Cómo deslizaba la ce, como saboreándola-, no he renunciado a mi resolución de ser rey, y te ofrezco que seas mi reina. ¿No comprendes lo que deseo para ti? No me importa si nuestro reino es pequeño, sólo deseo poseerlo contigo.

Cuando se arrojó en brazos de Loki, creyó que se había vuelto completamente loca. Sin embargo, mientras se desvanecían juntos en las sombras, se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado más cuerda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nick Fury se reunió con Natasha Romanoff en una sala insonorizada del Helitransporte y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de examinar a la espía con su único ojo sano. Ella estaba sentada ante la mesa con aire aparentemente tranquilo, aunque el comandante de S.H.I.E.L.D. sabía que la Viuda Negra nunca se relajaba del todo.

-¿Buenas noticias? –Preguntó.

-Depende de lo que considere buenas noticias –replicó ella, no demasiado optimista, como siempre, aunque añadió-, pero diría que sí.

-Ilústreme –Fury tomó asiento frente a ella.

Natasha le tendió un dossier en cuya portada había una sola palabra: _Flaithis_. La única reacción de Fury fue enarcar una ceja, pero abrió la carpeta y extendió sobre la mesa todo el material que la espía había recopilado: documentos, fotografías, notas manuscritas…

-Así que el amigo Loki vuelve a tener ganas de invadir territorio de los Estados Unidos –masculló, aunque en su tono no había el menor asomo de asombro. Es más, otro oyente habría llegado a la conclusión de que, en realidad, se lo esperaba.

-En realidad, el islote pertenece a Stark –aclaró Natasha.

Fury atravesó a la espía con la mirada, pero ella no se amilanó. No iba a discutir cuestiones territoriales con la Viuda Negra, pero sí era cierto que aquel diminuto archipiélago en mitad del Pacífico pertenecía a Tony Stark, y éste no había elevado ninguna protesta por el hecho de tener okupas en una de sus islas. Eso sí, en S.H.I.E.L.D. se habían enterado después de que el multimillonario hiciese algo de ruido aterrizando con la armadura en la Isla de Flaithis, en la que vivían ahora Loki y Darcy.

-He estado vigilando a esos dos, y he revisado algunas cuestiones legales –explicó Natasha-. Stark les ha cedido legalmente el territorio, y ellos son los dueños ahora. De ahí el cambio de nombre y de… ejem, régimen gubernamental.

-¿Qué? –Eso sí que pilló a Fury por sorpresa.

Sin apenas variar la expresión de su rostro, Natasha respondió:

-Legalmente, es un reino. El Reino de Flaithis.

-¿…Me toma el pelo, agente Romanoff?

Ella echó un vistazo a la monda testa de su superior, pero se limitó a contestar:

-No, señor. Stark encargó a sus abogados que se encargasen del tema, y tienen los papeles en regla. Aparece en mi informe, junto con copias de todos los documentos.

Estupefacto, Fury se recostó sobre el respaldo. Era la primera vez en todos sus años al mando de S.H.I.E.L.D. que presenciaba algo como aquello, y eso que había sido testigo de algunos de los cambios políticos y sociales más relevantes de la Historia reciente.

-¿Pero qué trama Loki? En ese pedazo de tierra no hay nada que pueda satisfacer sus intereses megalómanos. ¿En serio es el rey de un puñado de arena?

Natasha asintió con la cabeza. A ella misma le costó creerlo cuando le encargaron investigar todo aquel asunto, pero después de varias semanas acechando a los dos únicos habitantes de aquella isla, de haberles visto juntos, _felices_, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello no era más que una de las muchas cosas que desafiaban toda lógica, y de ésas había visto unas cuantas a lo largo de su carrera.

Fury recogió el material y lo fue ordenando cuidadosamente en la carpeta. Al finalizar, enlazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos.

-¿Podría darme su opinión, agente Romanoff?

-¿Mi opinión personal, señor? –Preguntó ella.

Esta vez le tocó a él asentir. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que la solicitaba, pero en aquel caso en particular tenía verdadero interés en lo que la Viuda Negra pudiese decir de aquel asunto. Ella respiró hondo, como poniendo orden en sus pensamientos, y finalmente respondió:

-Creo que sería un grave error levantar toda vigilancia sobre Loki, pero creo que podría dejarse el asunto en manos de Stark. Tras mi observación del sujeto, puedo afirmar que resulta mucho menos peligroso que hace tres años y ocho meses, cuando atacó por primera vez.

-¿Porque no cuenta con un ejército? –Quiso saber Fury.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de afirmar con voz queda:

-Porque hay algo que le importa más que el poder. Y a fin de cuentas –la espía se permitió esbozar algo muy parecido a una sonrisa-, ya tiene un reino, que es lo que quería. Y a su reina.

Fury sopesó en silencio las palabras de la espía antes de despacharla con un gesto. Permaneció un rato más a solas en la habitación insonorizada, cavilando, antes de ponerse en pie con el dossier en la mano, apagar las luces y salir.

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come./Until my day, my day is done./And say you'll come, and set me free,/Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**_  
_


End file.
